1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a related method for avoiding erroneous touches on its touch panel, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device and a related method for adjusting a predetermined touch pressure threshold of the touch panel by detecting a distance between the portable electronic device and an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since portable electronic products, such as PDAs, mobile phones, and PDA phones have become more and more prevalent in consumer electronics market, touch panels have been broadly applied to these products as a data communication interface. As to the mobile phone, the users may erroneously touch the touch panel since their faces are too close to the touch panel when making or answering a phone call, which often persecutes the users. If the mobile phone is equipped with a capacity of determining when the users do want to perform the touch functions and when the users do not want to perform the touch functions, the problems of persecuting the users caused by erroneous touches can be reduced and thereby bring the users more convenience.